Of Kings and Queens
by OzwynneLokiAldren
Summary: Thorki Friendship fic. AU Fem!Loki Jotun!Loki After only a decade Jotunheimr has fallen into ruin with the removal of the Casket of Winters. As a small-born female Jotun, Loki is a good omen for Jotunheimr. In less than a century she is crowned Queen and brings prosperity to her people. Enter Odin in need of her help. Will Thor learn the secret of Ruling or just Loki's secrets?
1. Prologue

**Of Kings and Queens**

 **Prologue**

Loki, Queen of Jotunhimr, watched Odin arrive at their chosen meeting place, hidden from sight;

This may be neutral ground but that did not make her any less wary of a trap.

He stood alone without armour, or Gungnir as they had both agreed to.

For all his splendour and visible power the King of Asgard looked tired and worn, as if stretched too thin.

He had not mentioned in his bird sent missive, what it was that he wanted from her. Only that he needed her help, that no one else would be able to help but her. She didn't much care for the man, but having the Allfather in her debt would be advantageous. Deciding she had let him stew long enough, she stepped into the clearing.

Lesser men would have startled at her sudden appearance, as it was Odin merely bowed from the shoulders. "Queen Loki."

The silence of the surrounding forest enveloped them. Several times Odin opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and sigh. Loki frowned; this was not the behaviour of a well-seasoned king such as Odin was.

After the fourth open and close Loki decided to help things along. "Your message seemed urgent Allfather, though I must conclude you to be truly desperate to come to me for help." There; get the conversation going while being sufficiently insulting; as he would expect from her.

"It is. I am." Even his tone seemed tired. "Understand Lady Loki, I love my son." He finally began, staring off into the forest behind her. "Perhaps to a fault." He admitted quietly.

Thor? What did that bumbling oaf have to do with anything? She may grudgingly respect the King before her and his Queen, but their… _Spawn_. Was nothing but a spoiled brat that went around smashing things, along with his band of sycophants: The Moronic Four.

Oblivious to her damning thoughts of his son, Odin continued. "He is of the age that his mother and I agreed that we would step down and allow Thor to take up the mantle of Protector of the Nine Realms. However, I look at him now and I know that he's not ready. If he became King now, he would ruin the peace that we have held for so long. A fine warrior he may be, but that is such a small part of ruling. Right now he only thinks in terms of war. And those friends of his are no help."

Loki frowned. "You're not exactly telling me anything I don't know Allfather. Many times over the years I have had emissaries of other Realms come to me for aid after your overzealous son has 'visited' them. I fail to see what I can do."

Only now did Odin meet her gaze, and most disturbingly she saw hope there. "I would see him tested. Give him one last chance…" He paused.

The hope in his eyes increased, Loki's hackles rose and she made ready to teleport herself away.

"…I am aware that you have the ability to create illusions. I would have you come to Asgard and make one of Jotuns breaking into our vault."

Loki let a single eyebrow rise.

"Have the Destroyer 'take care' of them and study his reaction. If he pauses and leaves it well alone, then I will allow him to become King."

Loki let her face fall blank once again and asked. "And if he should fail?"

Odin's shoulders sagged. "Then I shall disown him and relieve him of his powers, until such a time as he learns what it is to truly be a King."

Loki straightened to look down at Odin. "And what would my people and I gain from this?"

When Odin met her eye this time, they were full of a myriad of emotions, chief among them: Shame.

"Just after the war with your father, I often second guessed my decision to remove the Casket of Winters from Jotunhimr. I knew what it would do to your Realm, to your people. But your father-" Odin wisely stopped himself. "But then you were born, and your people pulled themselves out of the madness that made them attack Midgard. Over the last millennia I have seen you crowned before your first century, seen you pull your people out of despair, repair your Realm and make Jotunhimr a respected trader again. You have always known what it takes to be a ruler. So in return, if you did this for me Queen Loki, I would return the Casket of Winters to Jotunhimr."

Loki's mind came to a complete stop. Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't been that. Her mind began to overflow with the possibilities but she stopped herself before she could get completely carried away; Odin was a trickster in his own right. He couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

She narrowed her eyes at the old man before her. "There's no promise you can make that I can trust Allfather. Especially with the Relic of my people."

Odin didn't miss a beat, he knew to expect her distrust. "Would you trust a blood oath, laid down here and now?"

For the second time in one night, Loki felt her mind stutter to a stop. _'So this is what a truly desperate man looks like._ ' She mused "Here and now?" She asked.

Odin nodded once as he produced a small dagger from his belt and sliced a neat line across his palm. Loki took out her own blade and did the same, a little unnerved at his willingness to do so. Binding magics were nothing to scoff at, let alone a blood binding.

"Do you Odin Borson swear to bequeath to me; Loki Laufeysdottir the Casket of winters after I have completed the task of teaching Thor Odinson the lesson of Kingship?"

Loki held out her bleeding palm. Unsure if he would truly go trough with it.

He took it without hesitation. "I swear, so to do."

With the words spoken the magic took hold, mixing her green to his red blood to create a golden glow, binding their vow. Now if they did not deliver, their lives would be forfeit.

They let go of each other's hand to inspect the scar that would remain until the vow was met.

"When will this test take place?"

Odin looked up from his hand to her. "During his coronation ceremony when his ego is at its highest."

' _That's when I would do it._ 'She thought looking at the fellow Trickster. "I will have to be on Asgard for the illusion to hold."

Odin looked thoughtful. "You can arrive without aid of the Bifrost" It wasn't a question. "Arrive the night before; Frigga will have a room prepared for you."

Loki nodded once in parting. "Very well Allfather. Until then."

Odin bowed once more. "Queen Loki."

With nothing more to be said, Loki teleported herself home to her Throne room, she sat and ruminated over her unexpectedly fruitful meeting. She could taste change in the air, changes that would elevate her people throughout the Nine Realms. Changes she would have a hand in. Loki allowed herself self-satisfied smirk.

She looked forward to the game.

.

* * *

A.N:

I've been lurking on this site for a couple of years now just reading some of the great stuff on it. And while this is not the first fic I've written, its the first one I've put on this forum which is a bit nerve-wracking.

Constructive criticism is welcome and if you notice typos please point them out as I have no beta and after a while you stop noticing them.

All the usual disclaimers, I mean who are we kidding would we be here if we actually had anything to do with the writing process of our beloved movies books and series?

Thanks For Reading,

Oz


	2. Chapter One

For reasons that escaped her, Loki was, for lack of a better term nervous. But it washed over her as she watched her Bera take up his old throne. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to or liked admitting to.

She was about to leave for Asgard, to get ready for her part in Thor's coronation. It wasn't that she was scared, or thought that she couldn't complete her task, truthfully she could do it in her sleep, she had been creating illusions since before her first decade. But she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that settled in her gut.

"I'll only be gone for a day. A day and a night at most." She found herself saying. "I know I should have asked Býleistr or Helblindi, but this must happen now and they're away in the southlands-"

She was cut off by a warm chuckle.

Loki looked up at her Bera who had a look on his face of fond amusement. "Calm yourself Loptr, this is not the first time I have sat in power, it's only for a day _or two_. The Throne will still be yours when you return."

Loki quickly jumped to reassure him that, that wasn't what she meant, only to notice the mischief sparkling in his crimson eyes.

She scowled up at him. "You're teasing me."

His warm laugh echoed throughout his Throne room. "It's rare that I'm still able to, Litteinn."

Using more care than his stature would suggest, he picked up his eldest child and held her tiny form to his chest with only his palm.

"Bera, I'm over a Millennia, I am no longer a _little one_." She grumbled, all the while burrowing into his comfortable hold.

She felt his chuckle rumble through her. "You will always be my little one, Loptr." He paused to run his thumb over her long coal black hair. "I know you have a scheme in place Litteinn. I won't ask what it is, I know better than that, but whatever it is; please take care. Don't waste your attentions worrying about me. Your father will look after me. Focus on your plan."

Loki looked up at her Bera, there was no amusement in his eyes now, only thinly veiled concern.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I will Bera." She promised.

"Okay you've made your point Laufey, let her go or she'll be late."

They both turned to see her Father, Farbauti, once: General of Jotunheimr, now: retired, walking into Laufey's Throne room. Laufey set her down, grumbling about how rude her Father was to him.

Loki let a contented smile come to her face as she saw her parents together. She knew her childhood had been different to most, even to the children on Jotunheimr, but of two things she was always certain, her parents loved each other and they loved her and her brothers unconditionally.

She wordlessly let her Jotun appearance fall away to that more of an Aesir, while her parents bickered playfully.

"I don't like it." Complained her Father, obviously finished teasing her Bera.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Laufey shushed him, and shot him a glare. "What your father is _trying_ to say, is that you look beautiful as always Loptr, but we prefer your true self."

Loki laughed. "Well of course, but needs must and all that, Father."

Her father still grumbled.

She turned and gave a shrill whistle, infused with her magic it echoed throughout the entire citadel, a few seconds later her beloved behemoth of a wolf, Fenris came bounding into her Bera's throne room. Before he could pounce on her excitedly she made her first friend shrink to the size of a Midgardian wolf with a slight wave of her hand a flash of green flame. Not expecting the sudden change in size Fenris landed short and skidded across the polished ice floor, coming to an inelegant stop at her feet. He pawed at her shins with a whine, looking up at her beseeching with his big golden eyes.

She chuckled and soothed him with a rub between his ears. "I don't like it any more than you do Fen, but if you want to come along, then you need to blend in. I promise to unto it as soon as we return home."

Fenris huffed his displeasure, but ceased whining.

Loki gave her parents a farewell wave as she teleported herself and Fenris to an out of the way alleyway in Asgard's market place.

 _'And so it begins…'_ she thought stepping out of the alley.

/|\\\\\

Odin watched Thor and his _friends_ as they sparred. Tomorrow would make or break him and as much as he loved his son, he didn't hold out much hope for him.

"Is fighting truly all he knows?"

Odin didn't startle, but it was a close thing. He turned at the melodious if disdainful voice from behind him. He was met with a woman whose beauty her voice only hinted at; Coal black hair fell like a waterfall to her waist, held in place by a gold circlet, milk-white skin, full lips of crimson, and her eyes; heavy-lidded, framed in kohl were of incandescent emeralds that glowed with unused power. His eyes travelled downwards to her shapely physique encased in a gown of green and gold that appeared to be made of dragon scales, Each step she took towards him made her sparkle in the sunlight, making a new spectrum of colour dance in his eyes. It wasn't until she was a foot away and let a smirk grace her lips that he realised who she was.

He bowed just enough to be respectful. "Lady-"

"Mab. Is the name of this form." She interrupted.

He nodded, sparing a glance for the jet black wolf at her side. "I fear so." He admitted in answer to her previous question.

He turned back to the sparring pit, feeling her come up beside him to watch Thor too. He attempted to dismiss his concern at the unsettling ease with which she had managed to slip into the inner fortress of Asgard. Thankful that at this point he could call her his ally. He would revisit it later if necessary.

"Forgive me for saying so Allfather but you seem tired. When was your last Odinsleep?" She asked softly, with a tone of concern that surprised him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but her face gave nothing away. "Far too long ago. I have been putting it off for too long, I know. But Thor is not ready and the Realms are not secure enough to do so."

"A dangerous waiting game Allfather. Especially with the plans we have in place. What will you do if Thor is banished?"

He was oddly appreciative that she had said 'if' even when they knew the most likely outcome of tomorrow.

"I do not know. I have no other heirs. Maybe I shall leave Frigga on charge. Women seem to rule more effectively."

A Ghost of a smile graced her feature at the round-about compliment.

"With things as they are." She said with a glance at her scarred palm. "Should you need it, you will find an ally in Jotunheimr."

Odin fought to keep his surprise of his face. "How will your people take that?"

She gave a shadow of a shrug. "I think a millennia is long enough for a grudge, don't you? I've always said to my Bera that I would allow it as long as it didn't hold back my Realm's progress. I'm a hairsbreadth from not just returning Jotunheimr to its former glory, but making it greater than my Grandbera could ever dream of. I would have the rest of the Realms' respect rather than their fear. Asgard is one of the few left that prescribe to the old views and if this is what it takes to rectify that? Then so be it."

It was in that moment that he knew he had made the right choice in promising her the casket. He had, had to make those kinds of decisions himself, many times over. His contacting her for her help was one of them.

"Asgard would be honoured to have Jotunheimr as its ally."

She let another smile sit in the corner of her mouth. "How is Sleipnir?" She asked, obviously deciding that the previous subject was closed.

Odin allowed it. "He is well and a fine steed for a monarch. I have always wondered why you didn't keep him for yourself."

She gave a light chuckle. "As wonderful as he is, he would never have flourished in Jotunheimr, too cold for a horse in the long-term."

He conceded with a nod. "Where did you find him?"

She looked away from his son and gave him a considering look. He waited.

"I came across a travelling builder in a market on Vanaheimr; or rather he came across me. I had been visiting an ally and chose to go the scenic route, when he stopped me, he didn't know who I was as I was in my Vanir form."

So it did appear that she had a form for each Realm that she liked to use to go unnoticed. A useful skill that he often wished he could utilise.

"He was trying to sell his wears, telling me that building work was scarce. When he produced a small, eight-legged foal and asked if a 'beautiful lady' like me needed a fine, strong steed to traverse the Realms with. He told me how his work horse Svadilfari had impregnated a magical mare during their time on Vanaheimr, much to the mere owner's ire. I had no need of a colt, but when I looked into his eyes I saw an intelligence there that shouldn't be found in a horse. The builder then went on bout how he couldn't afford to keep another horse, meaning that if he could not get rid of it then he would have to kill it. Another glance at the foal and I decided that I couldn't let that happen. So I took him and gave the builder a small fortune for him. After that I returned to Jotunheimr where I decided I would give him to you, with the excuse of promoting peace to my family."

Odin chuckled. "So I had nothing to do with it? You merely needed somewhere to put him."

She turned to him slightly and gave her signature smirk.

"You are surprisingly sentimental My Lady."

Her smirk grew into a true laugh that carried on the wind like a song. "It would seem so, wouldn't it?" She admitted quietly, giving the wolf at her side a comforting stroke.

There was a similar story there he'd wager.

"Odin?"

They both turned at Frigga's call. He smiled at his beautiful and wise Queen. "Frigga, this is the Lady Mab." He gestured to Queen Loki. "Is her room ready?"

Frigga hid her surprise well and bowed in greeting. "Of course, shall I escort you Lady Mab?"

Loki stepped forward with a playful smile. "If you wouldn't mind, My Queen."

Frigga led Loki away to the sleeping quarters, easily striking up a conversation with the Jotun Queen.

A sudden chill crawled up his spine at the thought of the trouble they could cause together in their spare time before the coronation tomorrow... Maybe he shouldn't leave the two of them alone… He was relatively sure that they wouldn't purposefully harm someone…Hopefully they wouldn't make him their mark… Norns save him from Trickster Queens.

/|\\\\\

Loki knew she shouldn't be there. She should already be in the vault, ready to set the illusion, but she wanted to see his attitude second before his _greatest moment_.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes in contempt as he acted every bit the spoiled warrior Prince: Throwing his goblet to the floor and bellowing for another.

"Nervous my Prince?" She asked stepping elegantly from the shadows.

He started at her sudden appearance, but quickly got over it if the appreciative once over he gave her was anything to go by.

"I don't believe I've seen you in Asgard before."

She supposed he was trying to be charming. As it was she felt vaguely ill at the thought. Still, she smiled coyly. "I am the Lady Mab. Invited to Asgard for this most auspicious day."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Greetings to you then, My Lady. And no, I am not known for nervousness."

Loki retrieved her hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I heard of one instance on Nidavellir."

A look of fury flashed across his face. "Where did you hear that?!" He snapped, his previous charm gone.

There it was. Quick to anger, didn't like anyone to hear of his failings.

She blinked and seemed to jump. "Forgive me My Prince; it's only what I've heard."

"Ah, forgive me my outburst. That was not nervousness. That was the rage of battle, as I fought my way through hundreds of warriors and survived, leading my team to victory!" He said proudly.

She could tell from his tone that he truly believed that.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course My Prince, that sounds much more likely." Loki put as much awe as she could stomach into her voice.

He smiled at her. "Will I see you after?"

She withheld a smirk. "Oh, I imagine so. Good luck My Prince."

He headed through to the hall and she quickly teleported herself to Odin's vault. She hastily made up the illusion and let it play out. The two fake Jotuns made their way into the vault, two fake Einherjar attempted to stop them; freeze, slice, smash. They died. The Jotuns run for the Casket. Out steps the destroyer; Fire, zap, sizzle. No more Jotuns, just ash outlines on the wall and a few scattered limbs. She was definitely having too much fun with it all. She soon heard the clatter of Asgardian feet and made herself invisible while keeping up the illusion around them.

Odin and Thor came barrelling through the door. Odin was silent, looking as though he was only trying to take in what he was seeing rather than waiting for what might come out of his son's mouth.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Thor said hotly, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen.

Odin didn't meet his son's gaze, choosing instead to stare at the casket. "They have paid. With their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe. All is well."

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't" Odin cut in.

From her vantage point between the Destroyers keep and the Casket, she could see Odin aging with every word that came out of Thor's mouth.

"Well I want to know why!"

"I have a truce with Laufey." Odin imputed quietly.

It was true the rocky truce was more between him and her Bera than her.

Thor just kept pushing. "He just broke your truce" They know you are vulnerable!"

Finally Odin turned to face Thor. "What action would you take?"

Thor stood prouder, thinking his father was finally going to do something about this slight. "March into Jotunheimr as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so that they'll never attempt to cross our borders again!"

Loki glared at Thor. There really was no hope for the moron.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin tempered.

"This was an act of war."

"It was the act of a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!" Thor seemed unable to reconcile that Odin did not want to head out and massacre her people.

"We will find the breech in our defences and it will be sealed."

She could hear the weariness in Odin's voice. There was no denying it. Thor had failed the test.

"As King of Asgard-"

"But you're not King!" Odin shouted, finally losing his patience. "Not yet."

Thor's face became a mask of betrayed rage, as he spun on his heal and stormed out of the vault.

Loki let the illusion fall away and made herself visible again as she same to stand beside Odin.

"Well," He sighed. "That's, that…"

She opened her mouth to reply when he suddenly stumbled, his knees giving way. Her hand shot out to steady him.

"Allfather?" She asked gently.

"Odin?"

The two of them looked up to see Frigga descending into the vault. She quickly made her way over to them and supported Odin's other side.

"What's happened Odin? Did he pass or fail?"

Odin didn't answer her so Frigga looked to Loki.

She shook her head.

Frigga's lips thinned in anger, while her eyes spoke of sadness. "It is as we thought then. This is going to be difficult." She admitted quietly, sparing Odin a concerned glance.

Odin straightened; Frigga and Loki let their helping hands fall. "Yes it is as we thought. It should have come as no surprise." He muttered, almost bitterly as he made his way back to the Casket.

"For what it's worth Allfather. I am sorry."

"So am I." He said quietly.

He picked up the Casket intending to hand it over to her. She held out her hands to receive her payment when her world exploded in pain. A jagged lance of ice ripped through her heart and mind. Time seemed to slow where there was no Loki; only unfiltered agony. When she finally compartmentalised the pain mentally locking it up tight, she opened her eyes, unaware of when she had closed them, she noticed that Odin was holding her upright and going by how concerned the aged King looked she must have cried out.

"Queen Loki?"

Loki glanced at Frigga whose concern mirrored that of her husbands.

"Th-Thor!" She gasped out.

Frigga only looked confused.

Loki growled and pushed herself up and away from Odin's support as she tried again to get the words out.

"Thor is attacking Jotunheimr!" She bit out. "Along with his little band of sycophants!"

Odin's face went from concern to fury in the space of a heartbeat. The still pain addled part of her mind disjointedly noted the likeness between father and son. She the thought away, most definitely not the time. She waved her hand and with a flash of green flame Sleipnir and Fenris materialised in the vault. Another wave and Fenris was returned to his original size. Loki wasted no time jumping onto his back, a glance in Sleipnir's direction showed Odin to have done the same.

"I'm going to teleport us. It's faster."

Odin merely nodded.

Loki concentrated on where the pain originated from and followed it, bringing Odin with her. Her green flames washed over them, when it had gone she found herself looking at an abandoned outpost that time had left dilapidated, that was being further destroyed by her people and Thor's morons. White hit fury pulsed through her. Here she was trying to elevate her peoples standing as more that beasts and here they were squabbling like animals.

"Fenris." She growled.

At her command Fenris threw back his head and unleashed an ear-splitting, roar of a howl. The ground around them shook as all fighting cease. Loki gracefully dismounted from Fenris and stalked over to the idiot that she had now decided to call; 'The Red Caped Menace.' She glared at him whilst the idiot just looked at her in confusion.

"Lady Mab? What are you-"

"Silence!" She hissed. She let her magic seep into her words, making her rage filed voice echo off of the surrounding ice. "Your actions have just ignited the possibility of a war that could envelope all of the Nine Realms! Can your tiny mind comprehend that?! How dare you come here to throw your little tantrum!"

The dim-witted Prince frowned at her. "Who are you that you presume to talk to the Crown Prince of Asgard in this way?"

Her eyes narrowed at his petty posturing. She let her Aesir form bleed away and took no small amount of delight in watching his face drain of colour as her skin went back to its natural cobalt blue, crimson, replaced green eyes and her height returned, making her a head taller than Prince Stupid. As soon as they saw the beginning of her change every Jotun dropped to their knees and stared at the ground. She pierced Thor with her ice cold glare. "I am Loki Laufeysdottir, Queen of Jotunheimr, the greatest sorcerer the Nine Realms has seen and the one you have just declared war on."

She turned away from him, leaving him to truly consider what his actions might have wrought.

"Amora, come." She called, lacing a new thread of magic into her words.

Her apprentice, self-appointed hand-maiden and confidant appeared beside her.

"My Queen." She intoned.

"Stupidity has had its fun here Amora. Tend to the injured." Loki glanced at Thor's pet fighters, huddled together, unsure of what to do as they looked between their King, their Prince and her. "Treat the injured Aesir as well."

Amora nodded once. "It will be as you ask My Queen."

Loki rolled her eyes. Amora liked to lay it on thick when they had company. With the injured taken care of she looked for her Bera, hoping that she kept her creeping fear off of her face. She could see from a glance that there were more than a few dead Jotuns. She prayed to the Norns that her Bera was not among them. There was a movement behind a wall, just out of sight where she spotted him. The anger he must have used to entice this impromptu battle seemed to have cooled if the way he looked to be trying to melt into his background was anything to go by. He refused to meet her eye; he knew she was disappointed in him. Good. She would deal with him later.

"I do not care who you are woman, I still demand answers! Why did your people break into our vault?!"

With her back to him, she let her eyes roll. It would seem that he had gotten over his initial fear of her. His mistake. She let a mask of fury slip over her features as she spun around and used her teleporting to blur her form enough for it to seem as though she had run at him with unnatural speed. It had the desired effect of making him leap backwards.

"A vault?!" She spat venomously, using her height to tower over him and get in his face. "You come to my Realm! _Kill my people!_ Start a war of the Realms over a thrice-damned vault?!" The already weakened and broken ice structures crumbled and fell with a crash around them at the power and rage breaking through her voice. "I fear for the future of the Nine Realms if this is all the Monarchy of Asgard can offer! We are to be at the mercy of a spoiled child!"

Loki knew she was laying it on a little more than entirely necessary. But she doubted that he had ever truly been reprimanded in his life and she was thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to take the cretin down a peg…or four. She glared at the half-wit Prince as she realised that even though her had fear in his eyes, there was no shame. He did not regret his actions.

She quickly bit back the cursing spell on her lips. "Allfather! Deal with your poor excuse of an heir _before I do!_ "

Everyone's eye went to Odin who was still sat on Sleipnir, appearing to be content to allow Loki to dispense whatever justice she saw fit.

Thor raised his hammer in celebration. "Father! Let's finish off these beasts together!"

Shame smothered the tired King's features as he dismounted from Sleipnir and came to stand beside Loki. "Silence!" He hissed out, mirroring Loki's own words. "Do you realise what you've done?!"

Thor's raised arm fell as he frowned at his father. "I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot protect your friends" Odin gestured to the two injured Aesir being seen to by Amora. "How can you even hope to protect a kingdom? Don't lie to me boy. You came her looking for battle nothing more-"

"The Frost Giants must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you." Cut in Thor.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Odin, who did not see it, too busy looking at his son with something akin to fear.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you of a warrior's patience."

"And while you wait with your patience the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

It seemed the Prince was taking out his anger at being torn into by her, out on his already wounded father. Loki might even admit to being concerned for the Allfather.

While she had mused, Odin had reached the end of _his_ patience with his wayward son. "You are a vain, greedy; cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shot back.

And there was that father/son likeness again. Silence fell at his disrespect. Loki looked to Odin, unsure how it would affect him. She knew better than most; the power of words. A glance at Thor told her how much the words surprised him too, how much he wanted to take the words back. But he didn't, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Yes." Odin admitted quietly to the ground. "I was a fool. A fool to even hope that you were ready." Odin turned to her, his expression was of one asking permission. She had a good idea of what he was asking of her. Thor still saw her people as nothing more than beast. He still had lessons to learn. Her work was far from finished. She nodded once and watched as a mask of unaffected indifference came to his face and made to address his son.

"Thor Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin stepped toward Thor, who finally seemed to see his mistake through his father's unfiltered, harsh words, seemed to truly regret his words and actions, but it was too late, action needed to be taken.

"You are unworthy of these Realms!" Odin tore off Thor's broaches, his disappointment making itself known. ""You're unworthy of your title!" Odin ripped off Thor's cape, signifying his disownment from Asgard Royalty. Disbelief and fear clung to Thor's face. "You're unworthy! …Of the loved ones you have betrayed…"

Thor looked close to tears, perhaps he had figured out what was coming. Odin moved away from him Thor and back to beside her. Physically distancing himself for what he had to do next. He held out a hand and summoned Mjölnir away from Thor's grasp. Loki could feel Odin's magic crackle in the air between them as his gathered it together in preparation.

"I take from you your power. In the name of my father, and his father before , I Odin Borson, cast you out!"

Using Mjölnir as a catalyst Odin drew out Thor's powers. But instead of taking the power into himself he left it within Mjölnir so that it could be undone if Thor ever _truly_ learned his lesson. Said ex-Prince had collapsed as his body tried to acclimatise to his new lack of strength.

"You are to stay here on Jotunheimr in the care of Queen Loki, until you have learned what it _truly_ means to be a Ruler of people, however long that may be."

There was a gasp from behind them Loki looked over her shoulder to Thor's pet fighters, they all had ridiculously moronic looks of surprise on their faces, but it was the female that had gasped. Sif, if Loki remembered correctly. She had already realised that Thor's stay was indefinite, and completely reliant on both Thor's willingness and ability to learn his lesson. For all of her fault the woman obviously knew her former Prince. Nothing about this was going to be easy.

"Queen Loki, would you do the honours?"

Loki's attention went back to Odin who was holding Mjölnir out to her.

"But My King!" Gasped Sif.

A mistake on her part as the Allfather turned his not inconsiderable ire on her where they had previously escaped it. Loki took back her earlier thought of the woman's apparent intelligence.

"Silence! I will deal with you four later!" He spat.

Loki took Mjölnir from Odin, giving herself a moment to feel the magic coursing through it. Mjölnir sung with it. It was strange the way the magic surged and pulsed, as if it were sentient. She lifted it to her ear; it seemed to be almost…sad. As though it understood what its master was going through. Though as it was thrumming with Thor's power, she supposed that, that was entirely possible. The whole thing would bear investigating and studying. But there was time for that later.

She held Mjölnir to her lips and let her magic bleed into her voice once more. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

She felt Mjölnir accept her magic entwining it into to her bittersweet song. She lifted Mjölnir above her head and threw it in the direction of the Western Forests, knowing it wouldn't harm anyone by landing and staying there. She looked away from the horizon to Odin. If possible he looked more exhausted than earlier. Loki kept her pity off of her face. Like herself, he wouldn't appreciate it. She held out her hand for him to shake. He accepted it.

"I'll take care of him Allfather." She said softly as she surreptitiously sent a little revitalising magic through their connected hands.

Odin quickly hid the surprise that tried to make its way across his face. Her lips quirked in what could be interpreted as a smile, along with a wink.

Odin gifted her with a low bow in thanks. "Queen Loki."

"Goodbye Allfather."

She waved her hand and all the Asgardians – minus Thor – were swallowed by her green flames and teleported back to Asgard. She allowed herself a sigh before turning to her people. Under the tutelage of Amora, uninjured were helping injured. Her Bera was sat away from every one, next to her father, who must have arrived sometime after her. She focused on everyone and teleported them all and herself to her Throne Room.

"Those not injured will help Amora by taking the injured to the Healing Hall. The fallen will be given a service tomorrow, your attendance is mandatory. I am gravely disappointed in all of you." She looked down at the all from her Throne. "You are dismissed. Get out. Laufey, Farbauti stay."

The dismissed left with murmurs of "Yes your Majesty"

Once they were alone Loki turned her darkest glare on her Bera. She wasn't certain but she was pretty sure he flinched, however minutely.

"Would you like to tell me what in Hel's name happened?!" She bit out.

Her Bera quietly explained; that he had seen the beam of the Bifrost hit just beyond the old outpost, so he had gone out to inspect it with a small contingent, leaving her father to watch over the citadel. Then Thor and his group came across them and proceeded to accuse them of attacking Asgard. He then told them to leave in what Loki thought to be the most caustic way possible. Which dissolved quite predictably into a fight between the two races. By the end of his less than impressive explanation of events Loki was spitting with anger.

"Are you telling me that you nearly restarted an old war, just because you didn't feel like letting Odinson leave without insulting him?! By the Norns you're just as bad as he is!" She shouted pointing at the passed out heap lying across Fenris's back.

"Litteinn, it's not just tha-"

Loki's temper reached its limit. Now was not the time for pet names, right now she was a Queen wanting a report from one of her subjects, not her Bera. She tore off her horned Tungsten Helmet and threw it at the floor with all of her not inconsiderable strength. It left quite the crater and did well at shutting up her Bera's excuses. She looked at him from under her lashes, her glare still firmly in place.

"Laufey, do you, or do you not understand just what I've been trying to do for the last millennia?" She growled softly. "Do you know how much work I've done? How difficult it has been?"

Her Bera frowned at her. "Of course I do My Queen; I've been there every step of the way, every stumble. Always ready to catch you."

He was trying to soothe her, she knew, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Then why did I come home to find my people, my family, fighting like nothing more than mindless animals?! Acting like nothing more than the beasts the Aesir think we are! If not for the plans and plots I already have in play, we would be facing the Reign of Thor the man-child. Who would have picked us off a few hundred a go anytime he felt that we didn't fear him enough! Do you understand now Bera!? This thrice-damned feud will be the death of us if we let it continue! There is no place for it in our modern Jotunheimr. It's time to put it to rest."

He got that irrationally angry look he often got when face with the Jotun/ Aesir feud. It was his blind spot.

"The Aesir started this! They sought it out!" He bellowed.

"Then I am finishing it!" She shouted right back, refusing to give any ground. "I _told_ you I would permit it only as long as it didn't harm our people. Well now its detrimental to the progress of our people. And I have worked too hard for too long to see it fall apart now!" She drew herself up to her full height, looking down at her Bera from the plinth that her Throne stood on. "So here and now I declare the feud between Jotunheimr and Asgard over. Jotunheimr is officially a trusted ally of Asgard. And his son, though disowned, is a guest to Jotunheimr and my ward. He will not come to harm or the offenders will answer to me personally."

A gentle push of her magic and a scroll of her declaration appeared, floating in the air before her. She pricked her thumb and let the bead of blood gather a little before pressing her thumb to the space below her words. Another push of magic and the scroll disappeared to where it would be found by the citadel crier, who would inform the people of her decision before filing it away in the archives.

Her Bera looked apoplectic at her actions. The feud was always something they'd agreed to disagree.

"Why?! Why do you protect this whelp?! Why do you shake hands with Odin?! Why are we suddenly allies with Asgard?!" He near screamed.

Loki looked to her Bera with an angry smirk. "I thought you said you knew better than to ask me about my schemes."

His rage gave way to confused surprise, as he looked from her to Thor. He stepped up to the plinth taking her hand into his comparatively massive one and saw her Blood Oath scar.

"Do you understand now Bera?" She asked softly.

Her Bera's features softened now.

"You play a dangerous game Litteinn." Her Father said, choosing that moment as the best time to remind them that he was there.

He had long since learned that it was best to let the two of them shout it out between them, lest they turn on him. He knew being caught between the two of them was a very dangerous place to be. Her Bera turned to look at him giving him a considering look, if the mild panic on her Father's face was anything to go by.

"Why did you figure it out?" He asked.

Her Father shrugged, a little defensive. "I had a hunch when I saw he invite Odin to deal with his spawn, rather than just throwing him off of our Realm."

Loki's smile went unnoticed, as she felt her remaining anger and tension melt away, along with her ability to remain standing. The day had been draining. She had been forced to use much more magic than she had originally planned. Not to mention the damage done to Jotunheimr. She let herself fall onto her fur-covered Throne of ice.

Her Bera's head whipped back around at the sound of her 'fall', concern carved into his features. Her Father was beside him in the space of a blink.

"Litteinn?"

Loki couldn't bear to hear the worry in her beloved Bera's voice, so forced her heavy eyes to open.

She gave their concerned faces a tired smile. "I'm fine, just tired. Need to sleep, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Her parents shared a look.

"Loki, did you feel the damage done to the old outpost?"

Loki considered lying to spare her Bera the guilt, but a look at her Father told her that wasn't an option. She sighed and nodded, letting her eyes slip closed again. She heard her Father curse and her Bera make a weird huffy catch of breath that Loki had learned when she was young that meant she was truly upset by something. A moment later she felt his finger brush over her head in a soothing motion.

"Oh Loptr, I should have known. I should have sent the boy away the moment he set foot to our ground!"

Loki just patted his soothing digit. Truthfully any other time she would have loved to hear him grovel a bit, but right now she could only think of her over-size bed of layered furs.

"I'll take the Odinson to a suitable room and inform the staff of another _visitor_ living in the palace." Her Father imputed.

"Make sure they know that he is my ward and guest, but not a Prince and should be treated as such. Don't let them, let him walk all over them." Loki ordered through bleary eyes.

He nodded. And headed out of her Throne Room, Fenris followed him, carrying the still unconscious Thor on his back.

Loki was drifting again when her Bera broke the silence left in her Father's wake.

"I _am_ sorry Loki, oh by the Norns, I promised you. When you were just a Berna, hours old, I promised I would never let the war touch you. That you would be safe from its reach, not let it hurt you, especially after we found out about your gifts." He sighed, ashamed.

The noise made her crack her eyes open again.

"Bera, please stop." She asked softly. "Truthfully, events have progressed well within parameters. Everything is in hand and is making good headway to its desired outcome. So at this moment in time all I need and want is sleep. Preferably in my bed, but my Throne makes for a competent contender." Her words became a rough mumble by the end, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She heard her Bera's warm chuckle and knew everything between them would be fine. Her last feeling as she was finally allowed to drift off was of being carried –hopefully to her bed– cradled to his chest as he sung an old lullaby every bit for him as well as her.

A.N.

Litteinn = Little one

Bera = Maternal father

Loptr = One of many nicknames given to Loki in Norse mythology.

Tungsten = Is a real metal, one of the strongest know to man. But I'm giving it a new mythology (their armour and helmets are going to made from it) that I'll attempt to work in later.

I think that's all that needs explaining, let me know if there's any I missed.

Also in terms of every ones size I've put the scale at:

Loki: 7ft

Laufey: 42ft

Average Jotun: 40ft

Aesir: 6ft

Hope that clears anything up from when I'm writing on how they interact.

 **Hello!**

Sorry for the wait between chapters. I warn you now: with the way I write and with the hours I work updates will be quite spaced, but if you ever feel like the gap's too long let me know and I'll attempt to light a fire under my ass. :P

First things first thank you guys for all of your faves and follows and reviews, its way more than I would ever expect! So much love on that front.

Same as before: Constructive criticism is welcome and if you notice typos please point them out as I have no beta and after a while you stop noticing them.

All the usual disclaimers, I mean who are we kidding would we be here if we actually had anything to do with the writing process of our beloved movies books and series?

Thanks for reading,

Oz


	3. Chapter Two

**Of Kings and Queens Chapter Two**

Loki stood in the central market place, on a plinth of ice, her parents behind to the left, with Fenris on the right. Her people stood gathered before her, some had fear in their eyes, most had anger. They knew something had happened the night before. That not everyone's loved ones had not returned to them.

"As most of you are likely aware; there was a skirmish at the old outpost. A small group of Aesir and Jotuns, there were casualties on both sides – for whom there will be a memorial ceremony today at midday, all are welcome to attend."

Loki took a breath; this would be the moment of truth.

"My main reason for calling you all here this morning is that I've spoken to the Allfather personally, and as such we have decided to put old feuds to rest. As of yesterday: Jotunheimr is a trusted friend and ally of Asgard."

She paused at their loud protestations. She allowed it for a moment, before raising a hand for their silence.

"His son however, disagreed and was part of the group that attacked the old outpost."

There were more outcries this time, more of them taking to anger.

"That is not to say that they were not enticed into battle – there was fault on both sides. In response to this; Odin saw fit to disown his son and leave him in our care. I have accepted this task and he is now under my protection as a Royal ward."

This time there were shouts of disbelief.

She calmly carried on. "I understand your fear, truly I do. But this is a familiar feeling. We've felt it at the beginning of every treaty of trade with a new Realm. We've fought to show them that we are more than just beasts, that we are worthy of doing trade with. And in terms of trade and wealth we are just below Asgard. But I would have us equal with Asgard. I believe we can do that. But the question is: Do you? Can you? My people, my family, this is our last step."

She could see her people calm a little, but they were still distrustful.

"I do not think it will be easy, or that it will happen overnight. We are talking of correcting millennias' worth of false learning. All I ask of you at this time; is your trust. Trust that as always – everything I do is for the good of Jotunheimr. For the prosperity and safety of you all. Thank you."

There was a quiet somewhat shocked murmur of "My Queen" as they began to disperse.

From what she could see, their anger looked to have taken a back burner to their determination. She smiled to herself, they would try, and they would trust her. She hadn't led them astray yet.

She turned to speak to her parents when she felt the sir pressure shift in the space to her right, the light prickling along her skin signalling that Amora was about to appear, there was a ripple of seidr as she did.

"My Queen, Thor is awake."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "And? What is he doing?"

Amora smirked. "Well at first he attempted to stand without falling over. Once he mastered that, he began destroying his quarters in the guest wing."

Loki sighed. This was going to be a lot of work.

"I'll deal with him." She said firmly.

And if Amora heard the resignation in her tone, she didn't comment on it, simply nodding before disappearing again.

Loki teleported herself to outside Thor's door, she knocked once, not waiting for a reply before walking in. His quarters were in complete disarray. Pieces of glass and mirror lay strewn across the floor, the closet and trunks lay demolished, the fine throws and pillows ripped to shreds, from the way the bed sat he had obviously tried to move it too, but couldn't with his new lack of godlike strength. Thor stood in the middle of it all and in the process of trashing the chandelier.

She cleared the throat rather loudly.

Thor jumped and promptly dropped the chandelier.

She made a show of looking around the room before raising an eyebrow at him. "Was there something wrong with your quarters that they need redecorating quite so violently?" She asked lightly.

He shook his head dumbly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I put it to rights?"

Another stupid shake of the head.

With a lazy flick of her hand a wave of her green flame swept over the room, leaving repaired furniture in its wake. In barely ten seconds it was as pristine as before Thor woke.

The use of magic seemed to break Thor out of his voiceless state, much to her disappointment.

"You!" He shouted, storming toward her and attempting to intimidate her, a difficult feet when he was a full foot shorter. "Why am I here?! Who are you to think you can imprison the Mighty Thor!"

Loki withheld a sigh and managed valiantly not to roll her eyes at him. ' _The Mighty Thor? Really?'_

"As I told you yesterday, when you invoked a war on my people. I am Loki Laufeysdottir, Queen of Jotunheimr. And while your father left you in my care, you are neither trapped nor imprisoned. Your door was not locked; you may leave any time you choose. Though you have no way off of my Realm."

The son of Odin got that dumb look again.

"You didn't even try the door did you?" She asked with a sigh.

"It was supposed to be locked." He grumbled, looking mildly embarrassed.

Loki gave him the look his stupidity deserved, idly wondering whether he had suffered brain damage when his powers were removed.

"For future reference Odinson, you are allowed anywhere in the palace, except for the private quarters. You may leave the palace to visit the citadel if you so choose."

His ridiculous temper flared again, though at what she had no idea.

"You cannot keep on this Realm witch! I only need to find Mjölnir and I will destroy all of you! I will reduce your paltry _Palace_ to dust!"

Loki clamped her mouth shut and glared at the blonde menace before her, trying to remind herself that she couldn't kill him and had to set an example for her people. She grit her teeth and fixed him with a look of indifference. "Well before that, you are going to accompany me throughout my day and most importantly to the memorial ceremony for the people you and your friends _killed_."

"I will do nothing! What do I care of some fallen animals?! Tricks or not you cannot make me-"

Loki pinched her thumb and fore finger together, magically silencing him.

"You will find Odinson, that if I wished it, I could make you do a great many things." She growled.

Thor clawed at his throat and mouth as he tried to make a sound.

"However." She continued in a light tone. "If I did that, you would learn nothing" she released the spell. "Now come with me. You've made me late for my meeting with the ambassador of Vanaheimr."

Momentarily stunned he came to heel at her right, two steps behind. She didn't believe for a second that, that would be the end of it; he would find something to rekindle his temper later. No doubt he was biding his time until he could escape the palace to find his beloved Hammer. ' _The payoff would be worth it'_ she reminded herself, surreptitiously rubbing away the ache in her chest. For the Casket, for the future of her people, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

/.\\\\\

Thor watched the back of the Jotun witch as he followed. She was in the same armour as the day before, that green metal that all the Jotun beasts wore, tight like a second skin made for movement and minimal, as if they wore it only to preserve modesty. Like her father Laufey, she had wrapped gold laces around her horns and through her braid. Though unlike the rest of her kind she had an off-white fur cloak that swept along behind her that he assumed was from a winterbeast. He wondered why, maybe her diminutive size made her defective. Thor shook his head, he didn't care. All he had to do was bide his time until he could find where they had hidden Mjölnir, then he could call Heimdall and get off of this frostbitten realm and far away from the animals that inhabit it. He shivered; he'd gotten cold the moment they left his quarters, not that he'd admit it. He was the mighty Thor; it would take more than the cold to make him beg.

He glared at the back of the Jotun witches head. Once he had Mjölnir back, he would put her don first. Suddenly she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

 _'Norns did she hear my thoughts? Just how much could this witch do?'_

He flinched away as she snapped her fingers at him. Not feeling any pain he opened his eyes to see her smirking at him. It was another moment before he noticed that he no longer felt cold.

"A simple warming spell. I could hear your teeth chattering. If you need something, ask. It will not be denied you, within reason of course."

With that she turned and carried on walking. He quickly followed, a vague sense of guilt settled on his shoulders at his earlier thought, once again he shook it away. It wasn't enough to make him change his mind about her or her beastmen. He had to get out, regroup, return with an army and finish them all.

She led him through a maze of long corridors that had ceilings at least a hundred and fifty feet high, every now and then taking them past a door of the same height. Everything here was made of thick ice with filigree like patterns carved into them. Whereas in his room and the wing it was in, everything was more familiar, it reminded him of the palace in Vanaheimr. All finely crafted Eldar furniture and comfortably thick throws. He assumed it must be a guest wing as everything seemed Aesir size. He scoffed internally. _As if people would want to stay here._

He was disturbed from his musings when the Jotun Witch finally stopped. They were outside of another ornate door. He noticed the two Jotun guards standing either side of it. They towered over him, making him long for Mjölnir as they looked down at him with thinly veiled loathing. They weren't armed, but that meant little when they could create ice weapons at will. He stamped down on the urge to move closer to the Jotun Witch.

She turned to him and fixed him with a shrewd look. "You are here to observe only. You will keep all comments and thoughts to yourself. Understood?"

He rolled his eyes. Like he gave a damn about Jotun affairs. He was never interested in meetings with ambassadors; he always left that to his father. Realising that she wasn't going to move until he'd given her a response, he nodded.

"Good." She said curtly, turning back to face the door. "Calix, Helzak, Good morning."

The two guards bowed their heads. "Good morning My Queen." They parroted as they opened the door.

Thor felt his jaw drop at the sight of the room held behind the non-descript door. A throne room so big, it put his fathers to shame. The ceiling was at least a three-hundred feet high and all of the surrounding walls seemed so far away made of polished ice. He had always thought the Jotun dwellings to be nothing but dank holes in their frostbitten mountains, but even the walls shimmered and shone as the light refracted off of them. Everything had an almost ethereal glow to it. She led him across the great expanse of the room to the centre back and up a dais of ice that towered over the rest of the Throne Room. At the top they found the various ambassadors and dignitaries, presumably from Vanaheimr.

"Lord Celeborn, please, forgive my tardiness, I had to collect my wayward ward."

Thor frowned; the ambassador didn't even spare him a glance, before placating the Jotun Witch.

"It is of no consequence Queen Loki; I was early in any case."

The Lord bowed lowly to her, he held his right arm to his torso, his fist over his heart. The Jotun Witch did the same but with a regal nod. Thor idly wondered if it was a Vanir or a Jotun custom.

"Shall we get on? Please have a seat."

With a casual wave of her hand an ornate table set of ice rose from the ground, warm furs appeared and draped themselves over the chairs.

Thor sat gingerly, not at all trusting all the splendour around him. He quickly lost interest in the conversation going on around him. Something about trade agreements and tourism for the general populace of Vanaheimr. _Yawn._ He observed the emissaries of Vanaheimr though, and instead of fear; he saw respect in the man's eyes. He couldn't understand it. Didn't they know what she was? Where they were? The danger they were all in?!

"I believe that's everything on the docket for today Queen Loki. I'll take up no more of your precious time."

"Oh Lord Celeborn, you talk as though my time spent with you is a chore. I assure you, I enjoy our meetings."

Thor rolled his eyes, wishing someone would just knock him out so that he didn't have to listen to it. It was cruel and unusual punishment. Nothing could be worse than this.

He was proved wrong just half an hour later when the Jotun Witch left him with her Demon of a maid. Who apparently, had to get him ready for the memorial for dead beasts. The Demon Woman had made him put on and take off garment after garment, never happy with anything.

"This will do" She said finally stepping away from him.

He looked down at himself, nervous as to what he'd find. The She-Demon had put him in what looked like one large piece of soft red fabric draped over and around him then strategically held in place with silver ornaments.

"I'll freeze to death in this, Woman!"

"My name is Amora. Handmaiden and apprentice to the Queen. And I know for a fact that My Queen put a warming spell over you. You'll be fine."

He glared at her. Not wanting to remember that the Jotun Witch had left her magic on him. He could feel it coating his skin like a layer of grime that he just couldn't wash off.

"Come now Odinson, we're running late."

Before he could object the She-Demon grabbed his arm and suddenly he felt as though he'd been turned inside out and squeezed through a swirl of darkness. Then it was over and everything was bright, the stone paving disappeared from below his feet was replaced by snow.

He doubled over as he attempted to hold to his breakfast.

"Ah you're here. Good"

The Jotun Witch's voice sounded far away.

"Odinson, are you unwell?" He could practically _feel_ her frown.

"Keep that, that Demon away from me!" He wheezed out.

He managed to straighten up a bit, though he still felt as though his head was going to explode and his stomach rebel.

The Jotun Witch narrow her eyes at the She-Demon. "Amora, what did you do?"

"I only realised we were late so I teleported us here." She admitted, looking far too innocent.

The Jotun Witch seemed to think so too. "Amora, I like your tricks, so much like myself. But there is a time and a place. I need him presentable for My People, you know this. No more tricks on the Odinson, until he is more used to you and this Realm."

It wasn't exactly chastisement, especially from Thor's point of view. But the She-Demon did look to be truly contrite.

She bowed with a quiet "Yes, My Queen."

The Jotun Witch waved her away and she disappeared as she had come. The Jotun Witch turned to him, looking up and down, she nodded her approval.

"Would you like me to do something about your head and stomach?" She asked with a non-magical wave of her fingers.

He thought about saying no, but gave in with a nod.

She gave a ghost of a smile and pressed her two fore fingers to his forehead. In seconds he felt a soothing wave wash through his body, taking the pain and nausea with it.

A sigh of relief slipped through his lips before he could stop it.

Her sort of smile became more obvious. "Teleportation is rough when you are unprepared or new to it. The first time I attempted it I left my right leg behind. After my teacher re-attached it, she laughed at me for a good ten minutes."

He blinked. _Witches were crazy._

He was about to tell her so, when another Jotun came over to them. Thor noticed that the beast was wearing the same fabrics as him but in grey.

"My Queen, the People have gathered."

She nodded. "Odinson, this is my father, Farbauti the 53rd General of Jotunheimr, now retired. When we stand before the People you shall stand beside him."

Thor nodded while wondering how ridiculous they would be beside each other. How did the Jotun Witch live with the size difference every day? Looking up at the beast she called father, it wasn't just his height that made him imposing, there was a battle ready presence about him, even though his manner seemed mild and oddly Thor felt no real resentment from him.

"Is Bera already out there?"

Her father nodded.

"Very well. Let us be done with all of this." She sighed leading them out.

The dais they were on had two levels that ran along each other and made it possible for the diminutive Jotun Witch was at a reasonable height to the normal sized beasts, he noticed that it was the same for him and her father, where he had not even come up to his knee now came up to his elbow. Thor soon found himself in front of hundreds of Jotuns. His hand itched for Mjölnir. A glare from the corner of the Witch's father's eye told him that the gesture didn't go unnoticed. He forced his hand to go limp and fixed his attention on the Jotun Witch. She wasn't dressed in the armour she had worn to meet the dignitaries. Now she wore something similar to him, in green fabric artfully draped around her and held in place with gold fastenings and glinting jewels. He frowned when he noticed that her horns had changed colour. A glance at her father showed the same. ' _How did they do that?_ ' Was it only something the Royal family could do? He shook himself, he didn't care, it wasn't important. He just needed to bide his time and find Mjölnir. He considered the Jotun herd again. He really didn't think his being there was in anyway a good idea. What if the Jotun Witch was lying to him about being her ward and just kept him alive to kill at this ridiculous farce of a _memorial_ ceremony?!

"Bring forth your offerings."

The words broke through his panicked musings. He looked around ready to run, but much to his surprise, relief and confusion, none of them were coming at him with their ice knives. After shedding his initial panic he noticed that the Witch's father had put a steadying finger on his shoulder, keeping him in place. The ex-general had obviously noticed his flighty response. Thor looked up at him, not sure what to expect, The Jotun simply gestured with a nod of his head to pay attention. He turned to the Witch and saw that she had created what looked like a bath made of some kind of polished black stone on top of a tower of ice, before he realised that for the beasts it was little more than a bowl on an altar. She stood on a plinth of she had created just to reach it. She held out a hand to a beast to her left. This one was even taller than her father, his skin a darker blue; nearer to the Witch's shade with matching markings and the same gold horns. This was Laufey. Thor remembered him from the battle. This was the Jotun Witch's other father. That was another thing that confused him. How could something have two fathers? How did that even work?

At his daughter's signal Laufey stepped forward. Instead of creating a knife out of his ice he produced an athame from behind him and quickly sliced across his palm, letting his dark green blood spill into the bowl.

"I shed this blood for my lost people. May you find peace in Hel's Halls. And may you forgive me my mistakes."

After that one by one the Jotuns gave their offering of blood and hope for their fallen to find peace. When they were done the Witch went to add her own.

"Wait! Please wait!" A young voice cried out.

Everyone looked for the source -Thor included- and saw a young Jotun boy trying to get to the altar. By the time he did he was gasping for breath, falling to his knees before the Witch.

"Forgive me My Queen, I could not leave my Bera earlier, my brother will be born soon and with my father's passing I-"

The Witch held a hand up to silence him.

The Boy gulped loudly.

But the Witch just smiled softly and held her hand out to help the boy to his feet, a strange thing to see when he was already the same height as her when he had been kneeling. Her magic held the athame so that it hovered before the Boy.

"Give your offering and make your peace Jorrah." She said solemnly, stepping aside.

The Boy – Jorrah nodded and cut along his palm without hesitation.

"I shed this blood; for my blood. May you find peace in Hell's Halls father. Do not worry about us. I will look after Bera and my brother now."

Thor felt the foreign feeling of guilt squeezing mercilessly at his chest. He moved his gaze from the Boy to the crowd. They had all lost someone, and that was his fault. He glanced at Laufey, who looked to be thinking similar things if the guilt on his face was anything to go by.

He turned his attention back to the Witch who had stepped forward again. The Boy wordlessly stood aside to let the Jotun Witch give her offering. She ran her hand down the edge of the blade that stood to the same height as her. And let her blood join her Peoples'. She waved her uninjured hand over the bowl making the blood inside rise from it, swirling, writhing and twisting in on itself as it formed an orb. It floated above her cupped hands as she walked over to a part of the crumbled remains of the outpost.

"Hel, we pledge this offering of our life blood and ask that you care for our fallen and welcome them into your Halls."

For a moment it seemed like nothing was happening as everyone stood silence. Then he saw it, saw her; Hel. He'd never truly seen her before. Only paintings to go with the stories of the Queen of the Realm of the Dead. She looked nothing more than a little girl, no older than ten. Albeit a half decayed ten year old. He wondered what had made her that way. She couldn't have been born like that could she? All thought process suddenly stopped when she observed him over the Witches shoulder. Her gaze was heavy and it froze him in place. Time seemed to stop. He didn't dare even breathe. All he could feel was the rushing of his blood in his ears. Then surprisingly she gave him a small, almost knowing smile. The connection broke as she lifted her gaze from him. Time seemed to continue.

Hel moved to stand at the Jotun Witch's side as the orb began to shrink and solidify until what was once the size of a small boulder was now the size of a fist and shone in the light like an emerald. Now it was Laufey that stepped forward, he moved his hand so that his palm faced the sky and slowly lifted it up, ice followed the movement as it grew from the crumbled ruins until it was taller even taller than Laufey. The Jotun Witch made the orb float to the top of the plinth he had made where it caught the sun and shone with promise.

Hel said nothing, only giving a nod at her own promise before disappearing.

The silence was broken when the Jotun Witch turned to her people.

"The memorial is concluded. Go home to your families, grieve, and carry their memory with you."

Thor saw the Jotuns leave from the corner of his periphery, his attention more on the memorial that towered over them. He tried to dislodge the guilt that had once again settled around his chest. They were animals. Beasts. Nothing more. Why should he care? They were nothing to him. But in his mind's eye he could see the Jotun Boy, Jorrah. There had been tears in his eyes, even if he hadn't let them fall. He had lost a father. Something Thor had never had to deal with, something he had never even thought to contemplate before. His father, Odin dead? Somewhere in his mind these two things just didn't sit together. He imagined it had been like that for Jorrah too.

"Odinson?" The witch's gentle voice cut through his thoughts.

He turned bodily away from the memorial and met her gaze.

She looked at him, head tilted almost questioningly before straightening.

"Come Odinson, let us return to the palace, it is time to eat."

* * *

Authors Note:

So... Not dead, you'll be pleased to know :)

I really did mean to update this fic sooner, but shit really hit the fan in July of last year, got fired really unexpectedly, had a bit of a break down as I manically hunted for another job, luckily I got one, but now I'm working six days a week and hardly have time for anything else, so just know that I haven't given up on this fic, I have a rough outline of where I want it to go and everything so it's just finding the time to get to it.

Thank you to all the new followers and favouriters , constructive criticism is always welcome and I'm not adverse to a bit of praise :P

If you see any typos or spelling mistakes please let me know, as I have no beta and you stop seeing them after a while.

As it is I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I can't think how to improve it and I'm tired of it just sitting on my memory stick when people are waiting for it. Also it's nearing midnight and I have been up since 4am so words are difficult at the mo.

All the usual disclaimers.


	4. Chapter Three

**Of Kings and Queens Chapter Three**

As was tradition the assembled Jotuns walked from the memorial site to the Citadel, The Royal clan bringing up the rear. Her Bera and Father marched shoulder to shoulder, not holding hands but brushing knuckles as they walked. Her Father comforting her Bera as much as he would allow in public. Today would be a difficult day for the once king.

Loki stopped when she realised that she couldn't hear the Odinson's footfalls beside her. She quickly span around looking for tracks of his bid for freedom, only to find him still stood at the memorial.

She looked back at her parents. "Go on ahead. We'll follow later."

Her Bera hesitated a moment looking like he wanted to protest, but after another seconds internal deliberation he simply nodded, his features soft as they followed the rest of the procession to the citadel.

Loki on the other hand, quietly made her way back to the Odinson. He didn't acknowledge her, so she simply stood beside him until he decided on an action, obviously trying to work through something.

"If I asked you where Mjölnir is, would you tell me?" He asked breaking their long silence.

She looked at him appraisingly. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of the memorial.

She gave a quiet sigh. "I would even show you, Odinson."

His face snapped around to look at her, his eyes full of hope.

"However, I don't believe it will aid you in the way you think it will."

She watched as determination eclipsed the hope, he didn't care what she said; he was going to try anyway. So without a word she whistled for Fenris, who came bounding out from Norns knows where.

"Come Odinson." She waved him over to mount Fenris, who had crouched low to let them both on.

Once they were settled Fenris' ears twitched at her, awaiting instruction.

"Take us to Mjölnir, Fenris."

The giant wolf gave a low bark and took off with a sudden jolt that had the Odinson yelping and forgetting his dislike of her in favour of gripping her torso in an attempt to stay seated on her furry friend. She smirked but managed to keep her laughter to herself.

It wasn't long before they had made it to the outskirts of the Eastern Forest. She felt the Odinson's grip loosen a little as her took in his surroundings, the Eastern Forest locally known as the Forrest of Morrow was a beautiful place. Draugr trees with their towering slate blue trunks and sparse ruby red, needle like leaves, loomed over them as they made their way deeper into the wood, the fresh snowfall muting Fenris' steps. He led them through a copse of Glitagloi trees with white trunks that led into weeping white branches with crystal like leaves that glittered in the sun and chimed in the wind. Loki felt one of the Odinson's hands leave her as he put an arm to touch them as they passed. She smiled to herself; she loved this forest in particular. Many times when she was little she 'escaped' the citadel to play in the Forest of Morrow, it was one of those times that she came across Fenris as a pup.

Once they passed through the curtain of Glitagloi, they came across the crater with Mjölnir sat innocently in the centre. The Odinson practically vaulted off of Fenris in order to get to her. Loki waited until Fenris lay on his belly before climbing off at a more sedate place, landing as the Odinson reached Mjölnir. He gripped the handle reverently, a small smile on his face.

Loki held her breath as he tried to lift it. At the resistance his smile disappeared and a sense of panic filled his eyes. He tried with both hands, his knuckles going white.

Loki let go of the breath she was holding. Once again _that was that._

She could hear him muttering "No, no, no." over and over again, could see him falling apart where he stood. All of his hopes had been riding on Mjölnir. Without it, he had nothing.

His breath become short, his "No's" became louder, until he let go of the hammer and fell to his knees, releasing a haggard roar.

It was a devastating sound.

It echoed around the clearing and seemed to reverberate through to Loki's core, until she could feel his confused sense of betrayal and loss, all saturated in panic. Even Fenris felt it, letting out a whimper and burying his head under his paws. Soon the noise faded and all that was left was a broken man sobbing in the snow, looking more like a lost little boy. Loki went over to him and laid a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Odinson, I tried to warn you." She said softly.

He froze when her hand touched his shoulder; she had barely finished her sentence before his hand whipped round and grabbed her around the throat, his face full of rage.

"Witch! This is all your fault!" He spat.

Loki kept her face carefully blank. Fenris growled at the danger his mother figure seemed to be in, moving to intervene until Loki motioned for him to stay put.

"No Thor. The only one to blame for this; is you." She said calmly.

With his strength as muted as it was, she barely felt his hand at her neck.

She lifted her right hand to his eye line. "Do you know what this is?"

The Odinson glanced at it. "A scar." He grunted.

"A blood oath scar, one that I swore with your father"

He frowned. "My father wouldn't-"

"He would and he has. Odin came to me, he near begged for my help. He feared you weren't ready to be King of Asgard, so he asked me to devise a test for you."

She could see comprehension begin to dawn in his eyes.

"The Vault? It was a test."

She nodded as much as she was able. "All an illusion I created."

"The dead Einherjar…?"

"Illusions."

He suddenly looked oddly hopeful. "So your people that was an illusion too-"

"No. The Allfather and I did not account for you going so far against him." She bit out, her voice thick. "My people were innocent of the crime you accused them of and they died for nothing more than your injured pride."

He let go of her neck as though her skin had burned him.

"You see, where the Jotuns are the monsters of Aesir stories, you alone are the monster of ours."

The Odinson fell to his knees like a puppet with his strings cut. His eyes open but unseeing.

Fenris quietly made his way over to her nudging her shoulder with his nose. She turned and scritched his muzzle.

"I think I may have broken him, Fen." She murmured quietly.

Her wolf just huffed a breath in a parody of a shrug.

"I better get him back to the citadel."

She carefully gripped Thor's bicep and lifted him to his feet.

"I'm going to teleport him; do you want to come with us?"

Fenris made a face and stuck his tongue out at her.

Loki chuckled. "See you there pup."

She saw his turn and run as her green flames engulfed her and the unresponsive Odinson before depositing them in his suite. She replaced his ceremonial robes with a plain red tunic and brown trousers with a wave of her hand and perched him on the edge of his bed before putting a vial of sleeping draught in his hand.

"Drink." She said not unkindly.

He did as ordered, not even questioning the liquid. She deftly swiped the empty vial from his hand and laid his head on his pillows as he listed sideways. She drew up his fur throws and had turned to leave when a sleep thick voice made her pause.

"'M sorry."

She sighed and tucked the furs around him before laying a gentle hand on his head.

"Sleep Thor."

His half open eyes slipped closed and his features softened with sleep.

She stepped out of his suite and made to teleport when she realised she had no where she had to be, so decided to walk her palace a while. Today had been a difficult day for everyone. But at least it felt as though she had made some headway with the Odinson. She wasn't sure how long she had been meandering through corridor after corridor when she felt the air pressure shift and charge with static and the light smell of ozone, signalling Amora's imminent arrival, the feeling dispersed suddenly as she appeared silently behind her.

"Hello Amora." She intoned, not turning or pausing in her steps.

She could feel Amora deflate before falling instep beside her.

"How is it that you always know?" She huffed.

Loki gave a small smile and looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Teleportation is an art form Amora, and while you gave mastered the basics of it, you forget that when you teleport you use the energy of where you are and where you're appearing in order to create a bridge for you to cross, this causes a displacement in the air and any self-respecting sorcerer can sense it. The reason it's currently so easy to sense you coming; is that you're taking too much energy from your destination in ration to your origin. It's all about balance. Magic isn't something for nothing, it's an equivalent exchange. All of which I've told you before."

Amora just smiled at her. "I know. I just like to hear you say it.

Loki came to a stop, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Amora; I've neglected your training recently."

Amora shrugged. "It's not as if I don't understand, even without this business with the Odinson, you're still a queen Loki, I knew that when I became your apprentice."

Loki looked the yellow haired sorceress in training up and down; she had changed from her wrappings for the ceremony to her usual tungsten armour and headdress, she had made it herself under Loki's instruction, imbuing it with magical protections. It was fine work.

"Still, an apprenticeship is an agreement on both sides; I'll make time for it."

They continued walking with no real destination in mind.

"So was there any particular reason for seeking me out? Or did you just feel like trying to sneak up on me?"

They shared a smirk.

"Your Bera asked me to find you. Your brothers have returned and they're all sitting down to the evening meal. He wanted to know if you would be joining them as you've already missed the midday meal."

Loki winced, her Bera was probably fretting. He wasn't really asking; so much as telling her to come and eat something. Yet with her brothers' return to a very different citadel, she got the feeling that this was not going to be a nice quiet family dinner.

"Fine." She grumbled as she let her green flames run down her body, replacing her ceremonial robes with her usual tungsten armour and winterbeast cloak. "But you're sitting with me. I am not suffering through this inevitable fuck fest alone."

Amora chuckled. "Yes My Queen." She teased.

Just for that, Loki teleported them to the dining hall without warning, making it so that Amora was a few feet above the ground when she appeared, causing her to land in a heap beside her queen.

She looked up at Loki with a playful glare. "Does this mean we're even?"

Loki laughed and helped her to her feet. "For now."

Amora smirked back as they made their way to their seats.

The dining hall was an odd room by Jotun standards, and as it was now, only as old as Loki. It was made for her by her parents when they realised she was smallborn. It had two entrances, one for standard sized Jotuns and one for smallborns' or Aesir sized beings. The hall was made up of one large ornate hand carved table of ice in the centre of the room, one half had a 16ft drop so that standard sized Jotuns could sit comfortably and on the other half; it came to 3ft so that Loki could sit comfortably too. It was a design of dual use that Loki had quickly applied to the rest of the palace as it helped orientate visiting dignitaries too.

"Ah, Litteinn, I was beginning to worry." Her Bera admitted.

Loki let an eyebrow rise and gave a smirk. "Only beginning to?" She asked cheekily.

Laufey gave her a flat but affectionate look. "Hush you."

Her father and brothers' chuckled and Loki let her smirk become a true smile.

"So, brothers mine, how are things in the Southern Seetches? How is Stilgar doing?" She asked as their food was brought out.

"They're doing well. Stilgar has excavated Seetch Jakarutu and has made it an extension of Seetch Ta'bar. He's also reopened trade with the Western Seetches." Answered Helblindi.

Loki smiled, more than a little please that Stilgar took up her suggestion. She liked Stilgar; he had been the chieftain of Seetch Ta'bar longer than anyone before him. He lived for the good of his clan, which later became a tribe – as the Jotun race recovered – he took in other clans, offering them a place to belong and grow in, others learning from his example, Loki included especially when she was young.

"Though, that cousin of ours tried to stir trouble. Again." Admitted Býleistr

Loki frowned. Ginnar was becoming less of a minor annoyance and more of a problem.

"What did he try to do this time?" Grumbled their Bera, always tetchy when his elder brother's child was brought into conversation.

"The little shit tried to sour the trade talks between Othium. Luckily Stilgar saw right through him and kicked him off his council." Býleistr answered.

"Ginnar won't take that lightly, he's put a lot of work in to get a place on Stil's council." Their father added.

The possible outcomes of this latest development were concerning.

"Do you think he'll call Stilgar out? Take the Seetch that way?" She asked.

Býleistr scoffed. "Him? Meet Stilgar in one on one battle? Not likely. Smallborn he may be, but powerful he is not. He prefers to whisper in the ears of the more powerful and get them to do the leg work – with varying degrees of success – if this latest attempt is anything to go by."

"Not that there's any shame in using words instead of battle." Helblindi added hastily at Loki's raised eyebrow.

Býleistr quickly agreed after what sounded like Helblindi kicking his shin.

She rolled her eyes. "Regardless, extend him an invitation to the palace. I want him where I can keep an eye on him."

Laufey nodded. "I'll send one this evening."

Silence enveloped them, everyone focusing on their meal. Instead of comfortable and companionable it quickly grew stifling. It would be best to just get it over with.

"Just ask." She directed at her brothers.

The two of them and Laufey froze.

"Ask what?" Helblindi hedged, looking for the trap.

"Whatever it is you're trying not to." She prodded internally preparing herself for the oncoming argument.

Her twin brothers shared a look before Helblindi asked. "Why…?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why What?" She returned flatly.

This seemed to set Býleistr off. "Why have you taken in the Allfather's crotch dropping?! Why has Jotunheimr become an _ally_ of _Asgard_?! Have you completely taken leave of your senses?!" You know what they have done; they are the reason you suffer!"

Their Bera looked between them worriedly; he had already lost this argument with her. Helblindi was silent, giving no defence to either sibling, while their Father watched warily.

"Don't think us ignorant of how he came to be in your care either. He came to our Realm, insulted our Bera, accused us of treason, killed our people and yet you let that scum live?! So please, explain to us mere Jotuns what the Allfather could possibly offer you that would make you forget your duty to your own people!?"

The shocked silence that followed was deafening. Their Bera looked appalled, their Father looked angrier than she had seen him in a long time and even Helblindi looked stunned at Býlestir's words.

It was moments like this that the family dynamic became complicated. While Býleistr was speaking as her brother, he was questioning his Queen's decision. And while their parents wanted to jump to their Childs' defence, as a Queen she had to be able to defend herself.

"Do not think to lecture _me_ on _Duty_!" She growled jumping to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table top. "My life has been nothing but my duty to _our_ people from my first breath, before you were even a glint in our Father's eye! Everything I have ever done, every choice I make is for the betterment of our people, and this decision is no different. Like you said ' _I know what they have done_ ' but I also know what _we_ have done. And yes I suffer the consequences of the ones that came before me _every single day_. So when Odin came to me _begging_ , promising me with a blood oath that in return for training his son for the Asgardian Throne – A chance to mould their future King, to look out for Jotun interests – he would restore the Casket of Winters to Jotunheimr, Yes, I fucking jumped at the chance!"

Her words brought another heavy silence, their faces a mix of stunned awe.

"You should have trusted me family." She added quietly, infusing her disappointment into their silence.

She stared them down until they all dropped her gaze to their now empty plates. She felt all of her previous rage evaporate, leaving her weary. The cost of her decision had been twenty-three Jotun lives; every one of them had families. Families she had met the eye of just a few hours earlier. She dropped back down into her chair emotionally exhausted.

"Loptr?" Laufey queried, concerned for her.

She waved him off. "Long day."

"Where is the Odinson?" Their Father asked, deftly changing the subject.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye; he seemed to be honestly curious. "I gave him a sleeping draught and put him to bed, he's had a difficult day." She said softly, still slumped down in her chair.

" _He's had a difficult day?!_ " Laufey hissed.

Loki narrowed her eyes at him. "Bera, we all have. His difficulties of the day don't negate yours." She admonished flatly.

He went quiet, looking vaguely contrite.

She sighed and pushed herself upright in her chair, preparing to lecture her own family. The Aesir were not the only ones who chose ignorance over truth.

"When Thor was born, Frigga and Odin had lost their firstborn Baldur a mere year before. So, as often happens in such situations; they spoiled him, regularly failing to reprimand or discipline him. They raised him to think he could do no wrong. So whenever he's denied something, he tantrums like a child and expects everyone to respect him simply for the merit of being Prince of Asgard. Essentially Thor is like an ill finished monument to Asgard and in order to fix it, I need to break him down to his base materials. For all of his war mongering I do not believe him to be cruel-"

"As long as you can pass for Aesir." Interrupted Býleistr

Loki glared at him, without breaking her sentence. "Just completely delusional and misinformed."

"And all this means he can't make it to dinner?" Asked Helblindi confusedly.

"No, it's the reason we had an old memorial ceremony of full honours. You wanted him to be faced with the consequences of his actions, the guilt, didn't you Loptr?" Explained their Father with a proud smirk.

She returned it with a sad smile. "It was for me as much as for him. But yes, that was the first step."

She could see them trading glances at her words. Amora, who had said nothing through the family argument, put a hand on her knee in silent comfort.

"After that." She continued. "He asked to see Mjölnir, so I took him, as predicted; he couldn't lift it. Then of course, he blamed me. That was when I had to tell him that his own father begged me to test him. You should have seen his face when he hoped that the Jotuns he killed were just illusions and then when they weren't, he cracked and went into shock.

"Cracked, not broken?" Questioned Helblindi.

Loki nodded. "Just one more thing to give him the final push he needs."

"And that is?" grumbled Laufey.

Loki met his eyes with a strange sadness.

"There is nothing more world-shattering than the realisation that your father is neither infallible nor immortal." She mused grimly.

Her Bera dropped her gaze with guilt.

"You're waiting for something to happen to the Allfather? That could take years." Groused Helblindi

Loki raised an eyebrow at him to let him know how ridiculous that comment was.

"No, she's made sure something will happen to him." Býleistr realised.

Loki smirked as her family looked to her for an explanation.

"Father, do you remember when I shook hands with Odin?"

He nodded. "The Allfather looked surprised by it."

"He was surprised by the revitalising magic I gave him through it; however that was not all I gave him. When the boost I gave him wears off it will make him frailer than before and send him into the Odinsleep straight away. He's already put it off for too long. It won't take much time for it to take effect. But once he has entered the Odinsleep we'll have to work quickly, it will be dangerous."

Her brothers looked puzzled and looked to see if their parents understood what she meant by it.

"The Odinson was only half wrong about the Realms fearing the Allfather and Aesir. Some treaties and allies are only kept in place by the Allfather. By the fear of retaliation from the Allfather if they should break their vow. Without him or his heir on the Throne of Asgard some Realms might see it as an opportunity to rehash old grievances. And we have many old enemies, less, now that Loki is on the Throne but some species hold longer grudges." Their Bera explained.

"Did the Allfather tell you who he would leave in charge?" Their Father asked.

"He plans to leave Frigga on the Throne, a wise choice to be sure, but she hasn't been battle tested. Not that I think her unequal to the task should it come to that. But some might take it as an invitation."

"So that's why you were so vocal about becoming their ally." Voiced Býleistr.

She nodded. "I'm hoping that anyone thinking of attacking either of us will think twice at having to deal with both Jotun and Aesir armies. You see, there is a reason to everything I do. Even if you can't see it yet."

Each of them looked impressed and ashamed all at the same time, which made Loki positively smug. She shared a smirk with Amora that made Helblindi roll his eyes.

"Yes, yes, all bow down before the mighty Loki, none are worthy!" He joked.

Býleistr started bowing. "I cannot meet her eye brother, she is too beautiful, her genius is too much for my mortal eyes!"

Their parents started laughing when Loki got to her feet and adopted an imperious look.

"Yes, you are all of you beneath me; No one is a match for me!"

She played along, until they couldn't keep straight faces any longer and all fell about laughing. It felt good to truly laugh with her brothers again. Things had been far too serious of late.

Suddenly she felt something like a taut band snapping in her core. As unguarded as she was, it made her visibly flinch, bringing all of their jesting to an abrupt end. She hated that she was the reason for all of the enjoyment being sucked out of a moment.

"Loptr?" Asked her ever concerned Bera once more.

Loki stood, squaring her shoulders and letting her Jotun form fall away to pink skin and green eyes. Her face blank and battle ready. "The Allfather has gone into the Odinsleep. I need to talk to Queen Frigga. None of you are to breathe a word of this to Thor." She turned to Amora. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, so keep an eye on him, don't tell him where I've gone. And no more tricks, we go with the gentler approach now." She looked pointedly at her family. "We need him to want to _voluntarily_ learn the truth of Jotunheimr. Keep the Throne cold for me while I'm gone brothers." With that she teleported to Odin's sleeping chambers

Shrouded in shadow Loki watched as the Queen and now sole ruler of Asgard dismissed the healer at her husband's side.

"Queen Loki." She greeted, not taking her eyes off of her prone King.

"Queen Frigga." Loki Returned, stepping out into view.

"Eir says she's unsure if he will ever wake again." Her voice is steady, she hasn't been crying.

She knows what and why and while she is somewhat grieving, she stands tall. Loki likes her.

"Could you wake him?" She asks, finally lifting her gaze to Loki.

Loki moved to stand beside Frigga and placed a hand on Odin's chest, letting her eyes slip closed as she concentrated on the feel of his slumbering magic pulsing beneath her fingers as it tried to revitalise him. She could sense her own spell on him and removed it so that when he was ready he would wake normally. She cut the connection and turned back to Frigga.

"I probably could Allmother, but I fear it would do more harm than good at this point. It's been too long since his last sleep, he's pushed himself too far."

Frigga gave her a sad smile. "I know."

They moved away from Odin and stepped out onto the adjoined balcony. They enjoyed the scenery in silence, though Loki could feel Frigga's eyes on her.

"Do not feel that you need to hold that form on my account Queen Loki."

Loki turned to her, surprised.

"We are equals; you should not have to hide your true form."

Loki let her Aesir form fade away and gave Frigga a half smile. " _Tada_ "

Frigga chuckled. "Beautiful."

"I know." She agreed with a smirk.

"If I ask about Thor, will you tell me honestly how he's doing?" Asked the Aesir Queen in a manner much like her son.

Loki smiled a mischievous smile. "That depends Allmother, will you tell me how you punished the Moronic Four and your Gaudy Golden Gatekeeper?"

Frigga shared a smirk. "I set the Four to work in the stables; they are to work each stable and horse park in Asgard, twice. While I have Heimdall watching and gathering information on a singular, uninhabited little dwarf star and I keep asking him for continuous and detailed reports on it."

Loki guffawed – she couldn't help it. It tumbled out of her mouth and just kept going. She could see it in her mind's eye as the self-righteous lot suffered. It made her feel infinitely better.

Frigga was chuckling too; she'd enjoyed punishing her son's enablers.

Loki let her gaze drift to the life buzzing beneath them. "Thor is doing as well as can be expected. He was resentful at first, called my kin and I all manner of colourful things. I'm also fairly sure he was actively plotting my demise as I made him sit through a meeting with the Ambassador for Vanaheimr."

She heard Frigga give a choked off laugh.

"But the reality of his actions soon set in when I made him attend the memorial to our fallen. He seemed particularly affected by a boy who had lost his father in the attack – he was a brother on the way – afterwards he was quite subdued and asked to see Mjölnir."

Frigga breathed an "Oh no."

Odin must have told her of the spell they had put on it.

"Obviously he couldn't lift it. So fell back on his blaming of me until I revealed to him that it was all a test thought up by his father and given life by me. After which he became catatonic. So I put him to bed, where he is likely still sleeping."

When Loki finally turned back to Frigga, the worry on her beautiful face smacked of her own Bera's inherent concern for his children and Loki found herself rushing to reassure her, automatically placing a cobalt blue hand over her soft peach one.

"He was truly shaken when he realised the Jotuns he killed, weren't a part of my illusion. You didn't raise an evil child Allmother, simply a misinformed one. He has a conscience once unearthed. The foundation is there for me to build on. I simply have to create the right conditions for him to admit that he doesn't have the truth. And then all he needs to do; is ask the right questions.

Frigga gave her a tumultuous smile and squeezed her hand in thanks.

Loki gave a small smile of her own. She liked Frigga, she was a playful magic user like her and to be honest even in a creation of nine realms and an ever expanding universe most magic users were stuffy, serious, boring and unappreciative of her brand of fun.

It would be a shame to lose her so soon after finding her. "You need to prepare Allmother. Some may take this time as an opportunity to cause trouble"

Frigga nodded, with a quiet but strong. "I know."

Loki straightened and let her hand fall away from Frigga's.

"Shall we plan Queen Frigga?"

She smiled playfully. "Of course Queen Loki, shall we take this to my Throne Room?"

Loki looked at her, suddenly wondering if this is what having a sister felt like. "You've repurposed Odin's Throne room haven't you?"

Frigga looked very pleased with herself as she gleefully admitted. "I've redecorated it too; he's going to hate it."

Loki scoffed.

"What." Frigga shrugged. "It's his own fault for leaving such a mess for me to deal with."

Loki Laughed and slipped her arm into Frigga's.

"My Queen, I do believe that you're my new favourite."

… so… once again…not dead…

Once again real life has been a trial and a half. My mum was hospitalised for near 5 months and during that time my brother also had to have surgery and I was the carer for both of them, on top of working 6 days a week, so it didn't leave much time to be writing, not that I could mentally cope with it at any rate. I've also been figuring a lot of things out about myself in terms of gender and sexuality, so that's taken a lot out of me (also don't be surprised if my user name changes in the near future) and as it stands I don't think I'm in a good place mentally, just getting from night to morning is a constant struggle. But I have a sort of set timetable for work and days off now and try to sit and write at least once a week.

Chapter wise I feel like loads happens in this chapter while nothing happens at all. I found it a pain to write. I actually had half of it written before I had to stop and start again because I realise Thor was nowhere near that point in his character development. So now technically the next chapter it already written… J

Constructive criticism is always welcome and please point out any spelling or grammatical errors. I've been typing this up for a couple of hours now and I can't see words any more. _

And obviously only the story belongs to me.

I'm sure there was more I wanted to say, but fuck it, I'm tired.


End file.
